The Ocean's Heir
by sophiadaymaria
Summary: Telianna's, the heir of the ocean, city has been destroyed. She's been seperated from her ocean and her father's remarried. On her journey of learning who she really is and what she's capable of she'll meet many new creatures.


You believe it's a myth, of course it can't be real for it has yet to be found. And if it hasn't been found by now, it's near impossible that it actually exists. The human race is so naïve; unless you've seen it you won't believe it. Ignorant, and oblivious to the unique, beautiful mysteries around you.

Telianna rose to the surface of the water, placing each foot on the stone bottom and slowly made her way to the crumbling, stone steps. This was her escape, where she could be alone to sift through her thoughts at her own pace. She didn't have to worry about anyone barging in on her, disconnecting her thoughts for a matter that bothered her none.

She sat down on the steps, her blue dress already dry though she had just exited the water. She pushed her waist length, black hair away from her face; her crown always in place on top of her head. It was a unique crown, not the type you humans see on your kings and queens. It has different layers. The first four rise off her head, leaning backwards as they reach closer to her head. Each has a spike on top, with a blue crystal placed below it. The front has a tear drop diamond hanging from it. The last three layers fit snuggly over her hair to keep the crown in place. It's gold in color and is weightless, sometimes she'll even forget she's wearing it.

Telianna sighed, laying her head on her knees and stirring the water lazily with her hand. She dreaded returning home, there was nothing for her there. She belonged with the ocean; every moment she was away from it she yearned, craved to be back with it and it her.

In each of the crystals in her crown and her earrings was ocean water, enough to allow her to live out of the water but not enough to sustain the craving. She was born in the water, it was a part of her. Of course, she was allowed to return whenever she pleased but she had to finish her daily chores and be home before the sun sunk below the horizon.

She turned her head upward, looking through the broken ceiling of the old, stone castle. The blue sky was darkening fast, her father would be expecting her. She let out another sigh before standing and returning under water. Her piercing blue eyes were not affected by ocean water, and she could breathe without gills. Though she resembled a normal human - other then the pointed ears - she swam much faster then any of you could. She followed the water through caved in halls, and algae covered furniture long having been sitting here. She swam out the rotting, wooden doors into the sunken city. She smiled at that, the sunken city. It had never really sunk, it had always been underwater. The city was once beautiful, creatures from across the world traveled to see it. Humans would have, too, if they hadn't made up the story of how it sunk and if they would look past their books and writing and just believe. She turned to look back at her castle; it was falling down, half risen out of the water. That was where her father, mother, and her had lived before the invasion. She returned to the rest of the city, it wasn't all made of stone. Most of the buildings, in fact, were made out of crystals, glimmering in the sunlight. Only one building stood sturdy, the building that people died to save. It shimmered the brightest among the fallen city, an eerie sight to behold. Telianna rarely ventured into the city to explore, too many memories and she didn't feel it right to disturb the resting place of her people, her family.

Yet again, she let out a sigh, bubbles rising out of her mouth and she watched them float upwards until one by one they popped.

She often wondered why they had never bothered to rebuild it. It would have been no problem but when she had asked, her father had only replied, "It's time to move on. This is our home, now."

Telianna swam away from the city; it was a long swim home, and that she was grateful for. She wasn't ready to return quite yet, she wanted to be alone for just a little while longer.

* * *

"Telianna, you were absent from supper. Again." a voice said, sternly, from behind Telianna.

She had been slowly creeping across the marble floors of the castle, hoping to escape Lady Autumn.

"Lady Autumn, I didn't mean to be a burden to your worries, I was merely out exploring the ocean." Telianna said, turning to face the Queen of Burning Eyes Forest.

She stood elegantly before Telianna in a black, red, and gold gown. Her red cape folded around her gracefully and her auburn hair framed her face perfectly, reaching down to her ribs. She wore her dragon medallion around her neck at all time; a family heirloom. Her caramel eyes, kind but scorching, burned into Telianna.

The sound of pattering feet echoed around them and Telianna looked down to see Dimanche, Lady Autumn's small, orange dragon. Dimanche sat down besides Lady Autumn, letting out a small squawk and looking up at her, almost seeming to smile.

Lady Autumn smiled and leaned down to give him a quick pat on his scaly head before returning her attention to Telianna.

"I'm honestly okay with you exploring whenever you please. But me and your father miss seeing you at dinner." she said, smiling sadly.

Telianna nodded, "I apologize, and tomorrow expect me to be seated at the dinner table."

Lady Autumn grinned and took Telianna's hands in her own. "You are such a wonderful, lady, Telianna. I am so glad to say you are my daughter."

She reached down and softly pecked Telianna on the cheek before turning and walking down a hall, her cape billowing behind her and Dimanche pattering softly after her.

Daughter. It sounded funny hearing it from her lips; she was and never would be Lady Autumn's daughter, whether she had married her father or not. She was forever the daughter of Lady Cristean, whether she was here or not.

Telianna turned and ascended the grand staircase up to the second floor, turning into her room.

Her room was very large and showed her love for the ocean. Her bed was large with a velvet, blue comforter and pillows. She had a large window with a window seat that looked out on the ocean. That was why Lady Autumn and her father and given her this room; the view. They knew she'd love that the most about this room, and she did, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her. She'd often find herself sitting there at night, her head leaning against the cold glass wishing that she was down below, under the water.

The wall across from the window was one big aquarium where miniature dolphins and other aquatic life swam. She'd tried to convince her dad to let her swim in there, too, but he forbade it. She walked over to it, lowering herself to her knees and placed one palm against the glass. Soon enough a blur of blue and green swam into focus.

"Telianna!"

"Sirena, hi." Telianna said, smiling at her small friend.

Sirena was about the size of your pointer finger with the body of a human except for her hands were webbed and her feet were like flippers. Her skin was lightly scaled, a much more flexible and soft scale then Dimanche's, and was a blue-ish, green in color. Her hair billowed out around her excited face, it was a sandy color, streaked with blue and green and small fins grew in front of her ears. She wore a dress of seaweed, which she made herself. Telianna collected seaweed for her every so often so that she'd never run out.

Telianna pulled her necklace out of her dress. It was a small, clear vile and she easily uncorked it, and pulled out the seaweed she had managed to stuff in it. She stood up and slid the top of the tank open a ways, holding it out for Sirena. She swam to the top of the tank and took it from Telianna, smiling.

"Thank you so much! I've been needing more!" she squealed diving back to the bottom.

Telianna felt bad that she was locked in this aquarium, and even worse that it was her fault. After the invasion she had found her floating unconscious in a reef, no others of her kind around. She had taken her with her and her father to the island where they met Lady Autumn, who agreed to let them live in her castle. After showing Sirena to them they thought it best that she not be set free on account Poifilles rarely survived on their own.

Telianna stood and walked over to the window seat, taking her normal nightly position, where she would remain the rest of the night.


End file.
